


Sword and Shield

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cringe, Gen, Main protagonists are cousins, Scottish Female Protagonist, Terrible Humor, Terrible Scottish Slang writing, Terrible writing, Updating tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokémon written by a very under qualified Pokémon fanfic writer. This is obviously written before the game is released so the story will obviously not follow the canon story line. This is also full of my head cannons.Shield, a 14 year old girl, moves to live with her cousin, Sword. Follow their adventures into the Galar Region. Full of Scottish terms that makes you question what you’re reading, very big gaps of information, and slow posting times.This is probably all written during the night as well!





	Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I obviously do not own Pokémon, or else this story would make a lot more sense.  
> 2\. I’m not Scottish nor do I know anyone Scottish. All these slangs are from YouTube.  
> 3\. Here are some slang that you’ll see pop up during the story. https://youtu.be/c42dvgPIfSk and https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Glossary_of_Scottish_slang_and_jargon  
> 4\. I’m a one person writer. I try my best to not have any spelling or grammar errors. You are more than welcome to comment any errors I’ve made, but please do not be overly mad about it.  
> 5\. There is more dialogue than needed in this story, I’m sorry if this bothers you.  
> 6\. I do hope you enjoy the story though!

 

The Galar Region grew popular quickly. It appealed to many people with its diverse lands and Pokémon, not to mention its growing technology and discoveries. Many people were vacationing or even moving to the Galar Region. Shield was one of the many hundreds of people going to live there. She was to live with her aunt and her favorite and only cousin, Sword. 

Honestly, Shield wasn’t surprised by the move. Her parents were working constantly leaving her alone most of the time. They had decided it would be best to have Shira move to Galar for her upcoming 14th birthday. Shield had gotten used to being alone. Having to make her own food and remind herself to get ready for school every morning. Maybe a change in living space could do her some good, Shield thought.

Shield stepped onto the station’s platform into the crowd of tourists. Her hands clenched tightly onto her leather backpack straps. Sword was supposed to be picking her up since her aunt was at work.

Shield looked out into the sea of tourists. She heard her name get shouted and looked up to see her cousin, his hand waving at her.

 

They were standing outside of the station. Sword wrapped his arms around Shira to give her a hug. “So good to see you, Shield,” Sword greeted.

“Yeah? Well, ya gonna be seeing me more now,” Shield replied, embracing her cousin back.

Shield took a step back to take in her cousin’s appearance. Sword was wearing a red polo and a gray knitted beanie. He also gained a few inches and was now taller than her.

“Oi, be growin’ inches on me, aren’t ya?” Shield accused, amusement was dancing in her eyes though.

 “Guess you’ll have to catch up soon. Anyway, let’s get you to your new home. Have you taken the Galar Taxi before?”

  _“I haven’t.”_

 

Let’s just say, the ride wasn’t what Shield expected. Being very high up in the air was the opposite of what you would get from a taxi.

 “Ya didn’t tell me it was gonna be a _Pokémon_ ,” Shield said as she got off the Corviknight. Sword chuckled in response.

“ _Ya didn’t tell me it was gonna be huge.”_

 “Oh, we’ve started using Corviknights a few months ago. Pretty cool right?” Sword  explained. “Well, we’re here, welcome home.”

 Sword turned around to gesture at Shield’s new home. It was a gorgeous house. Shield had visited Sword before, but they lived at a different house at the time. This one was a nice cottage, plants covered basically every part of it. There was one thing that ticked Shield off though.

 “Why the heck do ya have two mailboxes? Can’t the bloody darn mailman walk to da door?”

 “I guess he doesn’t want to walk even more after climbing the stairs.”

 “Well, he’s a div,” Shira snorted.

 

Shield was sitting in her new living room, petting her aunt’s Munchlax. She couldn’t really do much as her stuff is being shipped in tomorrow. Nor could she mess with Sword since he was in the kitchen making snacks.

 “When’s that darned aunt of mine coming home?” Shield muttered to Munchlax.

 “Munchlax?” It replied.

 Shield laughed a little. Of course Munchlax wouldn’t know where his trainer was. It was already 8 pm and she still hasn’t come home.

 Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shield moved Munchlax and advanced towards the door. She peered through the peephole and saw purple.

 “Why is a Pokémon at the door, Sword?” Shield asked before opening the door.

 “Yo! I’m Hop!” The Pokémon said. Hop had purple hair, yellow-orange eyes, was standing on two legs, and it had talked. Very unusual for a Pokémon.

 “Yer no Pokémon,” Shield concluded.

 “Um, thanks for noticing? You’re my new next door neighbor right?” Hop asked.

 “No, ‘cause I’m totally not in a house right next to ya.”

 “Who is it, Shield?” Sword called out from the other room.

 “Our neighbor, Hop, apparently,” Shield shouted back.

 “Invite him inside and show some hospitality then! Ask him if he wants food.”

 “Well, ya heard me cousin. Come inside,” Shield invited Hop.

 

Sword brought out plates of beans on bread slices. A fine breakfast that made no sense for a night snack. Shield and Hop happily started eating their slice anyway though.

 “So, Hop was it?” Shield asked.

 “Yup! Your next door neighbor! Nice to meet you guys! And you are?”

 “Shield, and dat is me cousin Sword,” Shield replied, biting into another slice of bean-on-bread.

 “You guys have such interesting names!” Hop complimented genuinely.

 Shield and Sword were a tad surprised. People usually looked at them weirdly when they introduce themselves. Then again, this person was named Hop.

 “I like ya,” Shield commented.

 “Thank you? So, how old are you guys? I’m 14!”

 “We’re also 14,” Sword said.

 “Oh! I guess this makes us rivals as well?”

 “What?” Shield asked confused.

 “Well, we’ll be getting our starters from Professor Magnolia in a few days for our Pokémon quests!”

 Everyone dreams of getting a Pokémon quest at the age of 12. Shield expected she’ll never get hers as never was she called for a starter.

 Shield looked expectantly at Sword. Sword sighed before running a hand through his hair.

 “I was gonna have Mom tell you but this will do. The Galar region starts trainers at the age of 14 so they’re more able to take care of themselves. We’ll be seeing Professor Magnolia in 4 days.”

 “ _4_ _days_? What in Arceus’s name? Yer bum’s oot the windae thinkin’ I wanna leave me new home already.”

 “Well, we’ll only be going to the closer routes in the begging I’d imagine. Then when we’re prepared, we’ll head out to our first gym,” Sword said. “Should better start thinking which type you want.”

 “Pure barry, ah’ll get the one that’ll give someone a nice knuckle sandwich.”

 

The next 3 days were nothing too interesting. Shield finally got to see her aunt again, decorate her room, and hang out with Sword. Hop was oddly absent though.

 Today was different though, today was new. Hop was at the door ready to take Shield and Sword to Professor Magnolia’s house.

“Have you heard of my brother, Leon?” Hop asked Shield.

“No, ya gonna tell me?”

 “He’s the undefeated champion of the Galar region! He’s so cool. I want to be a champion like him one day.”

 “Yeah? Well, you better start trainin’ hard.”

 

Shield wasn’t sure what to expect when she arrived at the Professor’s house. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what to expect at all anymore. 

At the door were three unfamiliar people. A quaint old lady who was probably Professor Magnolia, a fashionable red-head, and the most weirdly dressed purple-haired man Shield has ever met before. Shield cannot even begin to describe the monstrosity in front of her. He was oddly good-looking though.

“Brother!” Hop said in surprise. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be half-way across the Galar region?

The purple-hair clothing accident, who Shield assumed was Leon, turned to Hop and grabbed him into a big hug. “Why wouldn’t I be here? My little baby bro is finally becoming a Pokémon trainer! I remember you being in your diapers like it was just yesterday!”

“You’re. Crushing. Me.” Hop managed.

 “Oops! Sorry, bro.” Leon released Hop from his bear hug. Leon then turned to Sword and Shield. “So you’re Hop’s rivals, huh? Better keep him on his toes!” He laughed.

 “Aye, and then we’ll be coming for ya next,” Shield replied.

 It was an awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

 

Shield stared at Leon.

 

Leon stared at Shield.

 

Leon then gives out a hearty laugh. “I can’t wait for that. I’m Leon, and you are?”

 Sword and Shield both introduced themselves. Once again, they didn’t get weird looks. Weird names must be common here, Shield though.

 “Sword and Shield, huh? Unique names, I like it. Well, I can’t wait to see you three in battle.”

 “I think you’ve done enough talking now, Leon. I’m sure they can talk more after beating you,” the red-head said.

 “Hey!” Leon called out. “Well guys, I gotta scram.” Then he left as one would expect.

 Professor Magnolia cleared her throat. She adjusted her glasses and then stared at the group.

 “I believe you are here to get your starters, yes? Come follow me, they await you.

 

They followed her to the side of her house. There was a fountain. She patted the fountain and out came a blue Pokémon. Another Pokémon dashed towards the fountain while a green one, which came almost out of nowhere, fell onto the fountain rim.

 “These are the starters. Sobble, a water type. When touching water, it’ll blend into its surrounding area. It’s timid and when threaten, it will cry causing everyone in the surrounding area to cry,” Professor Magnolia explained.

 “Sounds like a wimp,” Shield commented.

 Professor Magnolia ignored the comment and continued on. “Scorbunny, a fire Pokémon. It uses its powerful legs to run and jump around opponents. The soles of one’s feet can be high degrees.”

 Then Professor Magnolia introduced the green Pokémon. “Grookey, a grass type Pokémon. It bangs its stick to make music and to fight its enemies.”

 “Aye, ah already know which Pokémon I want,” Shield said as she first bumps Scorbunny. Sword took Grookey and Hop took Sobble.

 “I have other stuff to show you,” Professor Magnolia told the group. She then brought them into her house. “Let me first introduce you to my granddaughter, Sonia. She’s a researcher and is also my assistant.”

 “Hello, young trainers! It’s so wonderful to see new people go out onto their journeys. Let us give you something to help you along the way!”

 Professor Magnolia brought out three brand new Rotom phones. Shield was surprised while the other two already expected this. 

 “These will be your pokedex and way of communication. Be sure to check out all the features. Oh! And before you go, come back later to learn about dynamaxing!” Sonia explained. She then waved as Sword, Shield, and Hop started to leave.

 

Back at home, Sword already started gathering items into his backpack. Snacks, deodorant, Pokéballs, and other useful items. There was something glimmering and unusually shaped in Sword’s hand though.

“What’cha got there?” Shield asked, curious.

“A gun,” Sword replies coolly.

” _No_!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for reading my first Pokémon fanfiction. I hope it wasn’t too bad, eh?


End file.
